


Там, где кончается неистовая ненависть

by Ryudomira



Series: Однострочникодрабблы за 30 минут [3]
Category: Welcome to the Punch (2013)
Genre: Chronic Pain, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, M/M, Max-centric, Rare Pairings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryudomira/pseuds/Ryudomira
Summary: начинается территория свободы.





	Там, где кончается неистовая ненависть

Макс ненавидит утро, раннее утро, тот миг, когда он выныривает из ставшего уже привычным поверхностного, муторного сна. Макс ненавидит первые несколько часов после пробуждения, когда онемевшее за ночь колено болит ослепляюще сильно, а хромоту не скрыть никакими усилиями.

(Вообще-то Макс ненавидит много чего, и на последовательное перечисление уйдёт не один десяток минут)

Он вроде как отпустил чёртов подземный переход и чёртого Джейкоба Стернвуда, тот его полный любопытства жуткий взгляд - изучающий его самого, распростёртого на земле и орущего от боли.

Отпустил прошлое в пользу несправедливого настоящего.

Был готов пойти под суд, но не сложилось - Джейкоб решил всё иначе.

(Внезапно Джейкоб не отпустил его самого)

Макс ухитрился схлопотать пулю, пока тот отбивал его у конвоя, так что пришлось одновременно и зажимать рану на плече, и истерически смеяться:

\- Скажи честно, Стернвуд, что я тебе сделал?

\- Ударил трубой в переходе, - тогда внезапно пошутил Джейкоб, и по впечатлениям это походило на вдруг запевшую ему каменную статую.

Макс не мог прекратить, хоть и знал, что снова смотрит так, будто бы Джейкоб был чем-то невероятным. Чем-то особенным.

Чем-то совершенно великолепным, и лёгкость от потери крови была совершенно не причём.

(Как оказалось, разделённое с кем-то раннее утро воспринимается менее плохим на целую половину)

У спящего Джейкоба расслабленное, умиротворённое лицо человека с кипенно-белой совестью, и Макс невольно фыркает - пусть он и ненавидит так много всего, в этот список вопреки всему не входит просыпаться с Джейкобом Стернвудом в одной постели.


End file.
